Especially for the self administration of medicines from an ampoule by means of a syringe, this transfer must often be accomplished by persons who are ill and in relatively poor general condition with poor eyesight or tremors. A well-known example is diabetes where insulin, sometimes two types of insulin, must be transferred from an ampoule to a syringe in accurately measured amounts. One of the unfortunate consequences of diabetes is deterioration of the eyesight, and also frequently a person having diabetes is relatively aged and unsteady. The need to hold the ampoule, insert the needle into the ampoule and then withdraw the plunger of a syringe an accurate distance requires not only physical steadiness but also the ability to read the numbers on the syringe. This causes difficulties to the person requiring the medication, and often requires them to ask for assistance in filling the syringe which embarrasses, distresses, and delays them.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holder which frees the person from the requirement of holding the ampoule or holding the syringe individually.
Another object is to enable the needle automatically and accurately to be inserted into the ampoule, and if desired to provide magnifying means which will make the numbers on the syringe more readable even to a person with deteriorated eyesight.